


Graham Has A Cup Of Tea

by CelestialGay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialGay/pseuds/CelestialGay
Summary: Our favorite grandad relaxes a little





	Graham Has A Cup Of Tea

Graham had a cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> You're all welcome


End file.
